Kaito and Miku Married
by l-latsune Miku
Summary: A sequel to my story, Kaito and Miku Engaged Life, Kaito and Miku are finally married happily with 2 kids. This is their lives married and the obstacles they face in their way. They'll deal with babies, paparatzzi, DRAMA, sickness, possibly DEATH and tacos...TACOOOSSSS! What will happen! Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams; I learned that. I'd always been one to dream about something always better but now...I'm married to Kaito, we have two beautiful children, and Master is allowing us to be together...Can I really ask for more?

Photos snapped just as Kaito guided me as I cut our wedding cake. Ice cream cake with little leeks on top, of course.  
The room was filled with our Vocaloid family and of course a few fans who were granted special permission to come to our wedding.

Everything went well...perfect. I was finally married to the man of my dreams...This was just amazing feeling.

"Party time!" cheered Teto after we all finished nomming as she pulled me, Kaito, and Ted onto the dance floor. She squealed and giggled as if she was high and let go of Kaito and I, holding onto Ted. She did some crazy funky chicken spazz dance to the Ievan Polkka. Kaito and I giggled. "Wanna show Teto-Chan how it's done?" Kaito asked with a wink. I chuckled and nodded. He took my hand and we danced to the Ievan Polkka, laughing at ourselves since it had been so long since we had been so rusty on the dance.

Luka approached me at the end. I felt Kaito squeeze tighter on my hand. "Hey, Luka-Chan!" I hugged her with my free arm. Luka's eyes filled up with joy. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed. She looked over at Kaito. "Take good care of my sister, okay?" she told him. He smiled and nodded. "He will." I insisted as I looked back to Kaito and we exchanged smiles.

The dance floor was a land of glowing lights. Soon, it was all slowed down and our version of Last Night Goodnight was playing. "Ok, ok! Now we slow things down. Grab the person you love and hold them tight for this special dance." the DJ instructed us. Kaito pointed to Okasaki asking Nagisa to dance, her accepting and them dancing. Everyone grabbed someone and I looked at Luka, alone. I felt horrible since I kinda did take Kaito from her...She motioned us to go on. But how?

Suddenly, a man approached her. He had hair somewhat similar to Kaito's, but dirty blonde and brown eyes. He was human, for sure. I looked closer. Jaxon? Jaxon is one of the workers who came in every now and then at my children's daycare. He gave them snacks like cookies and apple juice. What was Luka doing with a human? He took Luka's hand and they walked off to a spot and slow danced. What? What was going on? I looked up to Kaito as we slow danced. "Hey, Kaito? What's with Luka and Jaxon?" I asked. He shrugged. "No idea. Atleast she's happy and so are we." he smiled. I closed my eyes and smiled. Was this a dream?

I opened them. Nope. I was still living this amazing dream. I was once told that good things come and go, just like bad things. Nothing lasts forever. When exactly will the rain come down on Kaito and I? I hope it never comes. "I remember when we made this song." Kaito said, smiling. I met his eyes. "Yeah, me too. Master heard us singing this on the balcony that one night and the next day we were recording." I reminded him.

He nodded. He spun me and I looked back to him.  
"Kaito?"  
"Yes?"  
"We're going to be together forever, literally."  
"Yes, we are."  
"I'm ready for that."  
"I am too. I love you, Miku."  
"I love you Kaito."  
We kissed and the song ended. A spotlight hit us. "Would the newly weds like to sing a few songs?" The DJ asked. I blushed. Everyone cheered and squealed. I nodded and took the stage with Kaito. I heard the Kareoke start up. Cendrillon.

(Miku) After showing me a dream where I dance all night,  
the sound of the clock bell expels the magic.  
A bewildering finger lures me down the stairs,  
so I leap down 3 steps at a time.

(Kaito) You were trembling inside the horse-carriage.  
Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance ball.

(Miku) A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face,  
and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you.

(Kaito) In this castle where orphans gather, I'm a seraph who,  
with a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love.  
In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow.

(Miku) Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering,  
as your eyes rest upon the clock.  
Running through the slope where I dance barefoot,  
I extend my fingertips all the way to your throat.

(Kaito) I kiss your tears held in my hand,  
as an impulse runs through your back in that instant.  
(Miku) Please don't ring the bell, as I kneel to you,  
although screaming "no," my right hand thrusts out to you an eternal farewell.

(Kaito) A princess who wears gunpowder smoke as perfume,  
your unyielding pupil cleaves through my frigid mask.

(Miku) Now your sighs penetrate my ears.  
It all seems like a faraway dream.

(Kaito) Through the stained glass,  
the moonlight covered you with a veil.

(Miku) Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara,  
our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks.

(Kaito) Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other.  
If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game.

(Miku) Oh time, stop now. I've been completely drawn in to you.  
I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats.

(Kaito) Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot.  
I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale.

The song ended and we bowed. We left the stage and Luka and Jaxon took the stage. What? I heard the intro to Magnet go on. I raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Kaito. Jaxon started, surprisingly a good singer. He sang my part, of course. Everyone was confused, but danced along. I danced with Kaito and the end of the song came and Jaxon and Luka hugged and left.

Hm. Well we all got into our bathing suits and ran outside. Everyone grabbed water guns, buckets, hoses, etc. We all had a huge water war going on. I sprinted as quietly as I could behind a building, trying to catch my breath. I felt so childish right now yet so alive. I gripped the large water gun in my hands. I peeked out and saw Kaito, weaponless. "Looking for me, eh?" I giggled to myself. I went back behind the building and got my gun ready.

I brought my gun out and pointed it out. Where was Kaito?! I went back behind the building and felt a warm breath down my back. I froze in my spot. I turned around and saw Kaito with a hose! I squealed and ran out. I saw Len was out there with Rin and he had two guns, shooting one at Rin and one at me. Kaito sprayed me and Rin with the hose. We all squealed and ran around, trying to get both, Len and Kaito.

Suddenly, Meiko appeared with a bucket of water and dumped it on all of us. The air was hot and the water was cold. We all screamed and laughed. Luka and Jaxon ran out just then, Luka screaming, giggling, and begging as Jaxon chased her with a water gun. We all were puzzled and watching them, occupied when Gumi and Teto came out and threw cold water balloons at us. Chills went down my spine as the balloon exploded on my back leaving cold water to explore my skin.

While we were occupied with that, Neru and Ted ran out and poured more buckets on us. Kaito took my hand and ran with me as we ran away and hid away from them all.

We both were out of breath and smiling, soaked. "You know, most couples would just let doves free or blow bubbles or something." I joked. "Well we're not like any other couple, now are we?" Kaito asked. I shook my head, giggling. "No." Kaito smiled. "Exactly. Now, I should tell you the plan."  
"Plan?"  
"Yes."  
"What plan?"  
"Well follow me, but I warn you, once we get up there we need to go invisible."  
"Why don't we go invisible now?"  
"So I can see your beautiful face."  
"Aw, Kaito~"  
I blushed. He pointed to a ladder and he let me climb up first. We climbed up to the rooftop and I started shaking. "Kaito...you know I'm afraid of heights..." I reminded him. Kaito, from behind, put his arms around the top half of me. "I'll never let you fall." He said. I felt myself blush even more, as I looked out. I looked up and kissed him. "I think I'm good..." I informed him. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I trust you." I told him. He smiled.  
"So...What's the plan, Kaito?"  
Kaito pointed below, showing on a tarp all of the Vocaloids' favorite item. My eyes widened as I looked back to Kaito. He then directed me to a few feet away, a collection of water balloons, buckets of water, and about every weapon to do with water! I gasped and laughed. "You get it now?" he asked, laughing slightly. I giggled and nodded. He pointed out to the Vocaloids dropping their weapons and running to the goodies. He put his finger to his lips and turned himself and me invisible.

The Vocaloids all went to the goodies below and Kaito handed me a water balloon and picked up one for himself. I took it and got ready to drop it. I saw the person I could hit that was the closest to me was Neru. I could tell the person Kaito was going to hit was Gakupo, who was carressing an eggplant. At the same time, we dropped the balloons, hitting Neru and Gakupo. They screamed and looked around, nervously. I ran back and grabbed a bucket of water and Kaito grabbed 10 more water balloons. He dropped them all and I poured out the bucket of water and all of the Vocaloids started squealing and running around. Kaito and I went visible as he picked up a remote and the roof started moving.

I clinged onto Kaito. "Kaito?" I asked nervously. "We gotta jump, Miku. Trust me on this." he told me. I looked below and I heald back tears. It was about a 14 story jump! I gasped and a small tear rolled down my face. "Miku do you trust me?" Kaito asked. I looked back at him. "Y-yes..." I took his hand and we jumped off.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes, feeling that awful feeling of falling. I screamed, a little. Someone caught me. Kaito. He landed flat on his feet, much like a cat, and he caught me. I blushed and he ran behind a tree as the roof tilted sideways and all of the water fell down on the Vocaloids! They all screamed and ran away. Kaito put me down, gave me a high five, and we both laughed.

Later, it was time for us to go home. We were going on honeymoon the next day. Kaito carried me bridal style to our room, which was covered in blue and teal rose pedals. We french kissed, exploring each others mouths as we made our way into the room. We sat on the bed kissing and I slowly started to lay back. He took my hair out of its holders and my hair flew out. I reached over and turned off the lights, before I could bring my arm back in, Kaito kissed my arm and heald onto it. I flipped him over so now I was on top. I blushed and took his shirt off. He kissed my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck...

The next day, I woke up and stretched out. I looked over to Kaito, who was already awake, just staring at me. "Good morning, Mrs. Shion." he greeted me. I smiled. "Good morning." I giggled. I glanced over him over to the clock. "11:00am?" my eyes widened. I sat up, blushing from the chill of having no shirt on. I put a shirt on and looked back to Kaito. "Get up, silly!" I told him. He got up and stretched.

"Miku-Sama where are we?" Kaito asked. I gasped as I took in the beauty around me. Tall trees, waves, berry bushes, hills filled with beautiful rabbits, breath taking flowers, and clear blue skies. A sweet breeze came and tickled my legs and arms, which were bare since I was wearing little jean shorts and a teal tanktop. I even was barefoot. "You can take your blindfold off now." I told him. Kaito fumbled with the blindfold I had put on him and dropped it, gasping at where we were. "Where are we?" he asked as he looked around at the breath taking land.

"Montauk, New York. Camping, to be exact." I informed him as I took his hand. "Camping?" he asked me, surprised. "I know, not really me. But most newly weds would go to some hotel and chill but again, we are not a usual couple." I said, staring up into the cloudless sky. He noddded. "Touche." he looked up at the sky with me. "It is much different than Japan, here in New York now isn't it?" I stated the obvious. "Yes, it's beautiful." he agreed. We started to walk around taking in the enviorment.

"We've only been to America a few times for concerts." I reminded him. He nodded. "Yes, this is a great location actually. Nice pick!" he praised. I blushed, I don't even know why. "Thankies~" Kaito picked a flower that had teal and blue petals. He stuck it in my hair, which was in a single bun on my head.

I giggled and blushed as we walked down. We went up the hill, filled with rabbits. I pointed at a crowd of rabbits by a berry bush. "Run, go off. Be with your kind, Blue Bunny." I said with a wink. Kaito blushed. Blue Bunny is what I call Kaito sometimes. I say that's his stripper name.

Kaito childishly hopped up to them and sat down next to them. "I'm with my kind." he joked.  
I laughed. One rabbit hopped into his lap and he pet it. I sat down next to Kaito. "Someone found a new friend." I joked. I pet the rabbit's soft brown coat and it looked over at me. "Aw. So kawaii~" Kaito said as he pet the rabbit between its ears. The rabbit cuddled up on Kaito. "Wow, I didn't know you were so good with animals." I chuckled. Kaito shrugged.

"Neither did I." Kaito confessed. The rabbit fell asleep on Kaito's lap. We both were in awe, staring at it. It's little nose wiggled and its eyes stayed shut as it made itself more comfortable.

We ended up getting up a few hours later and going back to the campsite. "Well, we're not using tents. I'm not going that far. Instead, we're using a camper." I told Kaito as I took his hand and showed him around it. It wasn't a huge metallic thing as many people would think, it actually was no bigger than an average camper. "This actually isn't that bad." Kaito said. I smiled. "Yeah, isn't it nice? The view also is amazing!" I exclaimed. Kaito walked over to me. "Actually I was looking more at being alone with you in a small space for a week." Kaito said, as he put his arms around me. I felt myself blush.

The day went nice, we hiked, went swimming, nearly killed ourselves trying to cook on a campfire, and it was now nighttime and we were sitting by the campfire. It was pretty chilly, and I was a baka and stayed in shorts and a bikini top. Kaito was the smart one, wearing his usual clothes. "Today was a fun day." Kaito said, softly. I nodded. "It was. I'm glad we came here." I said, smiling. "Yes, but I miss our babies." Kaito confessed. Our babies. Ours. God, you don't know how happy that made me feel. I did, as well miss our babies.

"Yeah...I miss them, too..." I admitted.  
"I guess this is what it's like to be parents."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know...just this warm attatchment to them...the feeling of being around them is..amazing..."  
"It is."  
"Miku, you know what I mean right?"  
"Yes...I know."  
We sat looking out when I finally turned to him.  
"Kaito?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know how we've been set currently for it to be about 5 months since I gave birth?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well..." I took his hands.  
"I don't mean now...but I mean in the near future...maybe months from now or a year from now...you know, after the babies are aged to their final ages...do you want to have another baby?" I asked...my face red as a tomato.  
Kaito looked at me, a slight tinge of pink went accross his face.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Y-Yes...please don't be mad...we don't have to..."  
"No, no." He pulled me closer. "I'd love to." he agreed.  
My eyes lit up as I looked up at him, closely. "Are you serious?" I asked. His smile brightened. I knew he was.

A breeze blew by and smacked my bare upperbody, sending me into shivering. Kaito looked at me and noticed the goosebumps.

"You're cold..."  
"Oh...just a little..."  
"Here, take my jacket."  
"No...it's okay..."  
Kaito took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I blushed more. "T-Thanks..."  
Kaito and I looked up at the sky. Just then, a shooting star flew by. I pointed out to it. "Look, Kaito! A shooting star!" I gasped. "I've never seen one like it." he told me. "Me neither." I confessed. "Well I don't need to make a wish." I was puzzled. "Why is that?" I asked. Kaito turned to me and heald my hands in his. "Because I have everything I could ever want, right here, with you, Miku." I saw in his eyes he was being for real.

I blushed more and he kissed my nose, causing my blush to deepen. The wind started to pick up and I could barely see Kaito. The campfire's light glowed softly on Kaito and the ground.  
Kaito looked away from the sky and faced me. "We should probably go in now." he suggested. I looked back to him. "Yeah." I agreed.

We put out the campfire and waited for the hissing sounds and wild embers from the campfire to die smoke cleared and so did the embers.

We went into the camper and got dressed. I sat and stared out the window and spotted a pickle jar. What? "Why is there a random pickle jar?" I asked, curiously. Kaito looked out with me. "Looks like someone likes pickles." he joked. I giggled. "I like pickles." I giggled. "Oh yes you do." Kaito laughed. I stood up and faced Kaito, getting close to him. "I like big, fat, juicy, hard pickles, indeed." I said with a wink. Kaito blushed. "Indeed." he agreed. "Maybe I'll eat one right now..." I giggled as I ran him into a wall and kissed him deeply.

He was still blushing, but he kissed back and heald me in his arms.

The Honeymoon kinda went like that; sweet days filled with walking, Couples Crafts, swimming, beautiful sights, and epic failure attempting to camp outside.  
Then nice nights of kissing, cuddling, and star gazing. A week went by before we knew it and we were back home for Teto and Ted's wedding. They were married now and we were all dancing. The theme was a masquerade theme and we all wore masquerade masks.  
I was dancing with Kaito. "Hey, Miku?" Kaito asked. "Yes?" I answered. he looked at me through his mask, much like his Cantarella mask. "Do you mind if I danced with Luka? She looks a little...alone...It's not anything serious...just to be friendly. Just one song?" Kaito asked like a gentleman. I smiled and nodded as I let out hands appart. "Go ahead." I said, not caring. "Thanks." he went over to Luka who was sitting by herself. Where was that human?

I saw Kaito extend his arm out in a friendly way, Luka look confused, but accept. They started dancing to the sweet music. I knew Kaito wouldn't do anything stupid, I just knew. Despite their past relations, I trusted him with her. My reflection in a mirror caught my eye and I noticed how horrible my hair looked. I groaned and fixed the fly away frizzies and adjusted my mask.  
By the time I was done, Kaito approached me. "Where's Luka?" I asked. "At the snack table." he answered as he took my hands. We started dancing again. "Oh. What did she say when you asked her to dance?" I asked. Kaito spun me. "Well, she was pretty confused and assumed I was trying to cheat on you with her, but she accepted." he explained.

Shorty after, I heard a short scream that sounded much like Luka's. I was now on alert. "Kaito? Did you head that?" I asked. Kaito looked at me funny. "Hear what?" Kaito asked. I shook my head. "Nothing...I-I thought I heard Luka scream..." I explained to him. We stopped dancing for a moment. "Miku I'm sure it was nothing." Kaito assured me. I sighed. "Okay..." I said reluctantly as we continued dancing.

The next day, I was on my laptop, laying down on the carpet drinking leek juice when Luka came in crying. I stopped sipping and stood up and ran to Luka, hugging her. I rubbed her back in a kind, sisterly way. "Luka? What's wrong?" I asked, nervously. Luka then pulle away slightly and looked at me with tears in her eyes. She tried to speak but she obviously couldn't. She attempted to speak. "Miku-Chan...I'm pregnant." I gasped. I hugged her tighter. "Luka-Chan! That's great!"  
"No...it isn't..."  
"Why? Who's the father?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
"What? How do you not know?"  
"Miku-Chan...you remember the Kasane wedding?"  
"Y-yes..."  
The wedding...oh God no...  
Another tear rolled down her cheek. In a cracking voice, she said to me, "I..Was **_raped_**."


	3. Chapter 3

There was one of those moments that just made you...feel...dead...useless...I knew I should've followed my instincts when I had heard Luka's scream..I could have saved her...but I didn't... My eyes were wide and confused. I couldn't even speak. Luka just stared at me, teary eyed and her lips quivered swiftly. "Don't just look at me! Say something!" she cried. What could I say?! My throat was in a knot, much like my stomach. "Luka I...I'm so sorry this happened..." was all I was able to say, calmly.

She cried louder. "I don't even know who did it! I-It was dark! I couldn't make out a face! But he knew me...He did..." she told me. I thought deeper. "When did this happen?" I asked. Luka put her cotton candy pink hair behind her ears, which were now red. "After Kaito and I danced and I strayed away to the snack table in the corner for tuna and crackers...damn tuna..." she replied. Luka always found a way to add a slight taste of humor in things.. So that was the scream...God no! I closed my eyes and shook my head. I looked back at her. "There has to be a way to figure this out...Rape test?" I suggested. She shook her head. "No, I already went. Nothing." she informed me. "Negi..." I stared at my feet, then had an idea as I shot my eyes back up to Luka.

"What if I went back to the scene?"  
"What?"  
"I'll go back..."  
"W-What are you talking about?"  
"Where did the rape take place?"  
"In the coat room..."  
"Ok, I'll go back and look for evidence."  
"Miku, you're not a detective..."  
"Yes, I am aware. However, I can try to find some stuff."  
"Miku I-"  
"No, Luka, this is something I have to do. No one knocks up my little sister and gets away with it."  
"Thanks..."  
We hugged. Then, I closed the laptop and got together my supplies.  
I arrived back at the scene and got the chills once again as I entered the coat room. I tried to imagine the scene playing out in my head. I glanced at a nearby mirror that had a crack in it and one of Luka's strands of hair. I slipped on plastic gloves and took the strand and put it in a small bag. It appeared as Luka's but just to be safe I took it. It really appeared to have been a struggle, looking at the damage...I looked for finger prints. None! No prints of anything for that matter...  
I circled around in the room and was finding nothing. Then, when I was just about to give up, I found something truly disturbing... Dried semen, caked on the floor. I cringed and gagged as I threw up a little in my mouth. I rushed to it and got down on one knee next to it as I inspected it. Yep, that was semen, alright. I scooped/scraped it off the floor in disgust and put it in its own bag. I looked around at the floor a little more. In the corner of the room, I found a disgarded used condom! I picked it up and placed it in a bag, as well.

I checked around one last time and found nothing more. I brought it straight away to the DNA center.

2 weeks later...

I reached my hand into Luka's mailbox. I pulled out her mail, a series of envelopes and some fan mail that must've slipped past and not into Master's mailbox. I flipped through the envelopes until I finally found the one from the DNA center. "Found it!" I announced. Luka halfly smiled. "Thank you. Who is it?" She asked.

I tore the envelope open faster than a fox chasing its prey. I took out the paper.  
"The hair was you."  
"Yeah, I knew that already...anything else?"  
"Hmm let me check..."  
"Okay."  
I then glued my eye. There was the rapist's name right there. I felt chills and anxiety reading it. I was unable to speak!  
Luka closed her eyes and put her hand to her belly. She then said in a soft voice, "Tell me whose baby I am bearing."  
I looked at her uneasy as she opened her eyes. My throat was knotted.  
Just then, Gakupo enter the mailroom and after catching site of Luka, smirked a flirtacious smirk as he grabbed his mail.  
My lip quivered and I looked at Gakupo, then at Luka, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Luka then grew pale. "N-No..." I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to open them and to find this was all a dream. Luka broke down crying. "NO! PLEASE DEAR GOD NO! WHY?!" she cried. Gakupo stared with a poker face at us. "Everything okay?" He asked, rather casually. I opened my eyes. Everything still here. Meh. Luka looked up and turned to him. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?" she cried. Gakupo shot her a look of confusion.

"How could I what, my dear?" he asked. Luka was now enraged as she ran up to Gakupo and cried loudly. "YOU RAPED ME! AND YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! WHY?" she screamed. She beat on his chest with her fists like a mad woman, then collapsed to the floor, sobbing. I had tears in my eyes now. What has happened? How? Why? What?! I approached Luka, slowly then wrapped my arms around her, comfortingly. "What? When did I rape you?" Gakupo asked, defensively.

I was now REALLY annoyed with Gakupo, and my face showed it. I pointed to the papers, which were now a bunch of meaningless papers on the floor with my eyes. He picked them up and examined them, then smirked, yet again. "Guilty as charged." he confessed.

I scowled. "Why?!" I demanded. He knelt down next to me and Luka, and I heald Luka close, burying her head on my shoulder. "I know you love me, Luka-San." he insisted. Luka then looked up, her face showing much hatred for Gakupo. "I DON'T AND I NEVER WILL!" She yelled. Gakupo rolled his eyes, then carressed her face. "Soon you will, my darling." he told her. Luka punched him in the face then cried more into my shoulder. Gakupo sighed and then left.

I frowned and looked at the papers.  
Something peculiar caught my eye...  
THERE HAD BEEN ANOTHER RAPIST!

"Luka...There was another person." I told her.  
"So Gakupo didn't rape me?"  
"No, he did...there were two people."  
"What?"  
"Do you remember someone else?"  
"Well...I vaguely remember everything..."  
"I see..."  
"Who was it, Miku-Chan?"

I looked again at the paper.

I swear...  
"Eeto..you're not going to believe this..."  
"What?"  
"...Let's just say you're Rin's compettition..."  
"..What?...Wait..."  
Luka looked up at me.  
"Len?" she asked, shocked. I nodded and pointed to his name, clearly there.  
Kagamine Len.  
She screamed and cried harder.

I ran everything by Master, but he didn't seem to care much...He just said, "There's nothing we can do about it. Vocaloid pregnancies, we just found out, last a month. Luka is halfway through her pregnancy and there is not much we can do."

They had been studying more about us Vocaloids, now. They even made a Vocaloid pregnancy test. We do not get fat when we are pregnant, we appear the same. Even the symptoms are minimal. Therefore it is really hard to tell if we are pregnant or not.

I approached Len's room with Luka. I walked right in. There he was, reading a magazine on his bed. "Hey Miku-Chan! Hey, Luka-Chan!" Len greeted, excitedly. I ignored him, walked right up to him, ripped the magazine out of his hands, threw it, and shot him a pissed off look.  
He was confused. "Miku-Chan..What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed to Luka, who was in the corner, tears in her eyes. "You raped Luka-Chan! Don't even deny it!" I yelled. He looked down and sighed. He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry...I-I did...Me and Gakupo did at the Kasane wedding..." he confessed. A small stream of tears went down Luka's face. Luka came up behind me and tapped my back.

"Miku-Chan...Do you mind stepping out for a few minutes?" she asked. I looked at her, angry and confused, but if that was what she wanted... I nodded, then shot Len the, Touch-My-Sister-Again-And-I'll-Rip-Your-Banana-Off-Your-Hairless-Testicles look. I left the room, and teleported to the bottom floor. I walked around, looking for Kaito.

I eventually found Kaito in the song practicing room. He was practicing his newest song. I appeared by the window, and peeked in. I took in the sweet, beautiful sound of his pure, sweet, soprano voice. He caught sight of me, and smiled. I waved, and smiled back. Soon enough, he finished the song. He turned to the band. "That's great, you guys. We're good for today. Thanks." he said to them. The band started to pack up and Kaito slipped out of the room, and approached me. "Hey, love. How are you doing today, my little princess?" he asked. in that same, charming way.

I blushed. "Okay, but there's something I need to tell you." I told him. "I'm listening." he said, waiting for me to speak. I told him everything. Kaito stared back at me in disbelief. We started to walk down the hall. "Are you serious?" he asked, still shocked. I nodded and sighed. "I wish I wasn't..."

"Gakupo and Len are like my best friends! How could they do that to Luka-Chan?" he asked, outraged. We stopped at the end of the hall, at a dead end. "I have no idea. Just please, don't tell anyone else. This has to be as private as possible." I said, pushing my hair behind my ears. "You have my word."  
"Thanks..."  
"Isn't it going to get out after Luka has a baby, though?"  
"Well...possibly...But, hey, when we had Okasaki, only you, me, Teto, and Ted knew."  
"True..."  
I then heard my phone ring Po Pi Po. A text from Luka. I opened the text and read it to myself.

Miku...My room...Please...?

I texted back.

Be there in a flash.

I turned to Kaito. "I have to go speak with Luka." I kissed his cheek. "Okay, I'll see you later, princess." "See ya." I teleported to Luka's room, where she sat with her knees to her chest on her bed. I sat on the edge and tried to comfort her. She told me everything.  
Len and Gakupo saw Luka dancing with Kaito, and they both loved Luka. Gakupo snuck up on Luka. Covering her mouth, he dragged her to the coat room and locked the door. Len accompanied him. Gakupo shot Luka with some liquid in a syringe, causing her to be unaware of her surroundings and really what was going on. Gakupo raped her first, then turned to Len. He taunted Len with all sorts of mean words, then slipped a condom on his penis. He then encouraged Len to take a turn. He did.

I didn't know what to say... "I think Jaxon's mad, too...you know, that human..." Luka blushed and looked away. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh...What's the deal with you two, by the way?" I asked her.  
She sighed.  
"Well...We're engaged...And we have been..."


	5. Chapter 5

I blankly stared at Luka. "What? Since when?  
"A-about 8 months..."  
"What? When's the wedding?"  
"Next month..."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want it to be public...Master, nor the crowd would allow our love...He's human...I'm a machine..."  
She looked down. I wanted to tell her that wasn't true, but it was... I hugged her. Then, I finally asked the question.  
"Hey, Luka-Chan?"  
"Yes?"  
"If you were engaged, then why were you hitting on Kaito-Sama?"  
"Well...I was trying to make it not look like I was in a relationship, so I wouldn't look suspicious. Plus, he really loves you, Miku-Chan. I knew he wouldn't cave."  
"...And what if he did?"  
"I'd back off."  
"I-I see..."  
"You can't tell anyone..."  
"Okay..."  
"You can tell Kaito, if you need to...just make sure he doesn't blabber it out..."  
"Okay, thanks." We huggled tighter. I then looked at my watch. "I gotta go pick up the kids. I can talk to Jaxon, if you want." I offered. She looked at me, unsure. But finally, she accepted.  
We said our good-byes and I teleported to the daycare center.  
It was a private daycare. Not many children went to it, but it was great. It also was split by age. I was in the main enterence, where I then began to look for Jaxon. I saw multiple parents and kids walk out and leave, a few waving and smiling at me, and me returning the favor. I walked down the halls and just when I was about to give up, I found him leaving the room Okasaki was in. "JAXON!" I called louder than I meant to.

He then spun around on alert and screamed, "GACK!" making the kids who heard giggle. He clutched his chest and exhaled out. "Sorry..." I began.  
"No problem...Wait...Hatsune Miku?"  
"Shion Miku."  
"Yes...Hi!"  
"Hey..I need to talk to you about something before I pick up the squirts."  
He looked at me funny, then shrugged. He lead me to the faculty room.  
I closed the door as he grabbed his carkeys off of the table and a black backpack.  
"Sooo..How are you, Mrs. Shion?"  
"Fine, thank you, and you?"  
"Meh...Okay."  
"Hm...So...I'm just gonna come out and say it..."  
He took a cookie from a plate on the table, and offered me one. I declined. He started to slowly nibble on it then nodded.  
"I know about you and Luka-Chan."  
His eyes widened and he started coughing/choking as he pulled the cookie away. He then reached for a water bottle in his backpack and chugged half of it.  
"You okay?"  
He wiped his mouth and breathed out loudly.  
"H-how do you know?"  
"She told me today..."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah...Listen it wasn't her fault. She wasn't TRYING to get pregnant..."  
"I know..."  
"You sure?"  
"Y-yeah...I just..."  
"You just what?"  
"I-I don't know...I feel horrible now...She's carrying another man-another coward's baby and she doesn't know whose it is..."  
I sighed, then spoke quietly, and got closer.  
"What would you say if the baby could become yours?"  
"What? We've never-"  
"You don't have to, she's already pregnant. When you're pregnant, I've learned from the Vocaloid researchers that..Well..We all have panels controling our controls, got that?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then, when we're pregnant, we have ones controling the baby's..."  
"..What?"  
"Okay just follow me on this...Now, if we take a small amount of blood from you and put it in the DNA slot, the baby will be yours."  
"I-I don't know, Mrs. Shion..."  
"Would you rather have the baby belong to a rapist or you?"  
"Well...I guess...if you put it that way..."  
"We can speak to Luka about it. If she goes through with it, then the pregnancy might last longer since there will be a human parent in there. If it's two androids...She'll be popping that baby out in two weeks."  
"Okay...Thanks, Mrs. Shion."  
"No problem, and hey, call me Miku."  
"Okay."  
I smiled, waved good-bye, then went out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was now back home with Jaxon and Luka in my room.  
We told her the plan.  
Jaxon held her hand with his sweaty palm. I could tell he was nervous.  
"So...What do you think, Luka-Chan?" I asked.  
She tilted her head down, then through her bangs, she raised her eyes up and stared back at me and Jaxon.  
"Alright...I'll do it..."


End file.
